The music box
Un día, una de mis amigas llevó a la escuela una pequeña y linda caja musical. Por abajo, tenía una frase escrita, pero, supuesto que estaba muy sucia, solo pude distinguir con claridad unas cuantas palabras en inglés, «Do you kn». Un poco después, mi amiga la abrió para darle cuerda, y empezó a sonar una música un poco aterradora. Al terminar las clases, le pregunté si me la podría prestar. Al escucharme, de inmediato la puso en mis manos y tartamudeó: —¡¡Toda tuya!! Después, me dijo algo de una maldición, o eso creo, pues, debido a que estaba maravillada por la caja, no le presté atención. Camino a mi casa, la observaba con curiosidad y gran detalle. Al voltear al otro lado de la calle, vi un letrero que tenía la imagen de la caja que cargaba, decía «Si ve esta caja, por favor llame a la policía». Extrañamente, guardé la caja en mi mochila y caminé rápido. Cuando llegué a mi casa, tiré mi mochila en el sofá y subí a mi cuarto. Ni siquiera saludé a mi madre como era de costumbre; cuando llegué a mi habitación, abrí un cajón de mi ropero y saqué un viejo trapo. Con él, la limpié por dentro y por fuera. Cuando la terminé de limpiar, pude leer lo que había por abajo, «Do you know to be save?». Me pareció un poco extraño. No obstante, ya que era pésima en inglés, no le di importancia. Mi madre y yo nos sentamos en la mesa. Sin embargo, no me hablaba ni miraba. Pasaron veinte minutos de silencio incómodo. Fui al baño a lavar mis dientes y a alistarme para poder ir a dormir. Cuando terminé, me cepillé el cabello frente al espejo; una silueta de una chica estaba detrás de mí. Volteé, pero no vi nada. De regreso al espejo, en el reflejo, vi a un joven encantador, que escalofrió todo mi ser. Corrí del baño al cuarto de mi madre. Me preguntó qué me sucedía, a lo que respondí que solo la iba a despedir para ir a dormir. Besé su mejilla y me fui a dormir. A las seis de la mañana, me desperté y noté que mi madre no estaba. Aunque no me importó, era raro, mi madre se solía ir después de que yo fuese a la escuela. Me preparé y me largué de mi casa directo al colegio. Al caminar, me distraje, porque sentía que alguien me seguía. Caminando un poco más, choqué con un chico idéntico al del reflejo, que me sonrió. A pesar de que a muchas chicas les hubiera encantado estar en mi lugar, a mí no me importó y, de hecho, me asustó. Cuando terminaron mis aburridas clases, volví a casa y noté que mi madre aún no había llegado. Era extraño, ya que ella solía llegar antes que yo, que llego a las once y media de la noche; estaba muy preocupada. Así que decidí, luego de comer algo, dormir en el sofá para esperarla. Me desperté a media noche, la luz se había ido, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, encendí una vela para sentarme en el sofá y pensar qué le habría pasado a mi madre. Más tarde, como a la una de la madrugada, oí la música de la caja musical. Estaba asustada. No obstante, tomé la vela con mi temblorosa mano y subí a la planta alta para ir a mi habitación y revisar el cajón donde solía guardar la caja. Sin embargo, esta no se hallaba ahí, solo había un viejo trapo con la que solía limpiarla. Seguí la canción hasta que se detuvo en la habitación de mi madre, logré distinguir a una persona, era ella, mi madre. Sostenía la caja, la llamé y me miró con unos inolvidables ojos. La abracé, pero me empujó y sonriendo me dijo: —Sálvame. Me encontraba tan asustada que ni siquiera podía gritar. Mi respiración y pulso se aceleraban, algo en mí se quebró y dolió más de lo que cualquiera se pueda imaginar. Caminé hacia atrás y me topé con algo. Me volteé, era él, el chico del espejo. Casi caí del susto, él me miraba con su ojo morado de pie. Me desvanecí. No sé cuánto tiempo dormí o estuve en trance sin saber qué hacía, desperté atada en una silla con una vista borrosa y solo podía ver a un joven y la silueta de una chica aferrada a su brazo. Cuando mi vista volvió por completo, solo vi al joven, mi cuerpo tuvo algún desliz y me desmayé. Desperté en una habitación de hospital enredada a unos tubos y en algunos respiradores, entró una enfermera con una bandeja llena de cosas raras, tenía un bisturí, unas pastillas, un vaso con agua y una cuerda. Sobre una silla al lado de la cama, una nota decía «SÁLVATE». Me levanté, tomé mi ropa y me dirigí al baño. Cuando me terminé de cambiar, salí del hospital sin que nadie me notara, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Lo único que recuerdo es que, después de mirar ese ojo morado lleno de odio, olas de desgracias han llegado hacia mí, mi madre murió de un ataque al corazón, me quedé sin hogar en un incendio... Si no hubiera conservado esa maldita caja, podría cumplir todos mis sueños. No obstante, en vez de eso, estoy tirada en un sótano, protegiéndome de ese joven y de esa chica. Aún oigo aquella triste y tenebrosa canción y una voz que me repite una y otra vez “Sálvate”. Aquella voz que me tortura en cada sueño, en cada pensamiento. Estoy enloqueciendo. Una noche, vi algo entrar por la ventada de mi frío sótano era él. Me dijo que, puesto que yo no me salvaba, “su chica y él” me salvarían. algo me atravesó el pecho, caí al piso y, antes de cerrar los ojos, el joven me dijo su nombre y me repitió: —Do you know to be save? Así que sálvate antes de que alguien más lo haga. Sin embargo ¿Aún crees que puedes salvarte? By: *Apple*Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Música